Последняя просьба
by welka
Summary: Все помнят, что Бенволио уводит раненого Меркуцио с площади. Так вот что случилось после этого/ All remember that Benvolio brought Mercutio away from battlefield. What happened after that?---Slash!


Последняя просьба

Рейтинг: PG13

Жанр: Драма,

Тип: слэш

Предупреждения: ну, слэш; возможен небольшой AU (в плане того что время отсутствия Бена, явно короче чем описанное ниже) Deathfic, кому в конце некрофилией попахивает, я не хотела…

Саммари: Все помнят, что Бенволио уводит раненого Меркуцио с площади. Так вот что случилось после этого.

Боль… Острая боль, которая казалось, утягивала Меркуцио куда-то и он понимал, что сопротивляться этому было бессмысленно. Уже кто-то поставил в книге его судьбы финальную точку и готовился закрыть эту книгу и поставить пылиться на полку ко множеству похожих книг. Никогда бы этот молодой человек не мог подумать, что умирать так страшно. Он знал, что с ним происходит. После неосторожного движения друга и искусного выкида шпагой врага, ничего другого случиться не могло.

Бенволио уводил раненого друга. Далеко от места где того обрекли не смерть! Он сам не мог до конца поверить в происшедшее. Не хотел верить!

-«Чума возьми семейства ваши оба!», эту фразу Меркуцио повторял как заведённый. Мысли его путались, но одна оставалась чёткой, как никогда. Вернее это даже была не совсем мысль. Правильней было назвать это мечтой или скорее желанием. Желание пугало самого молодого человека. Но оно чуть ли не буквально сжигало его сердце уже много лет. Надежды на исполнение этого желания он не видел. Даже случайные прикосновения или дружеские, просто дружеские, объятия, только ещё больше дразнили молодого человека, представляя ему ситуацию ещё более безнадёжной. А ведь он смеялся как раз над тем, что не давало ему покоя. Когда Ромео жаловался на свою влюблённость, Меркуцио в тайне завидовал другу. Мечты того были хотя бы мысленно осуществимы. Но не его мечты! Не желания Меркуцио! Тот хотел большего, чем просто дружбы от младшего брата безнадёжного романтика. А вот решиться попросить об этом, было исключено. Исключено было думать об этом! Даже тень подобных мыслей была недопустимой. Ведь это было запрещено. Его бы объявили изгоем, объяви он о подобном желании. Прогнали бы из города, из страны, с материка! Его бы сожгли на костре, несмотря на происхождение. Но сейчас всё иначе! Он всё равно умрёт и это было ясно, ясно так же как и то что он не простит себе неисполнение этой мечты, так что зачем же не признаться в том, что мучает его большую часть его жизни.

«-Боже, прошу заранее простить мне этот грех!», подумалось парню. Возможно, и это покаяние до свершения преступления не поможет, и путь в рай ему будет точно заказан, но это было всё равно. Странно, при жизни Меркуцио не задумывался о загробной жизни, но сейчас всё было по-другому. Начал появляться страх от того что он сделал, и желание выполнить хотя бы часть того, что он ещё не сделал. Маленькую, но значимую часть!

-«Бенволио!», за эти несколько минут это было первое слово после посылания чумы на враждующие семьям. Голос был ещё более слабым, чем ранее, и в нём была нотка жалостливости. Казалось что вся боль, которую испытывал сейчас молодой человек, вылилась в это имя.

Молодой Монтекки с беспокойством посмотрел на зовущего его друга. Тот явно уже не мог идти, судя по невероятно ослабшему телу, поэтому Бенволио опёр его о стенку, так что бы Меркуцио мог сидеть и сам присел на корточки рядом с другом.

-«Что?», парень почти кричал, в голосе читалось отчаяние и безмерное волнение, так же как и всё ещё невозможность поверить в то, что случилось.

-«Бенволио,», - Меркуцио почти шептал, язык его заплетался отказываясь говорить самое искреннее, что когда либо произносил молодой человек, но следующая фраза вышла на удивление чётко, - «поцелуй меня, Бенволио»

Бенволио смотрел на друга испуганным взглядом. Нет, это очередная шутка или приятель просто уже не может думать чётко. Невозможно, что бы это было правдой. Или возможно? Нет, эта предсмертная просьба, скорее всего, просто предсмертный бред!

-«Пожалуйста!», в этом слове на этот раз было столько боли, причём скорее не от физической боли, не от осознания смерти а от того что Меркуцио видел, что друг не берёт эту, настолько важную для молодого человека, просьбу всерьёз.

Бенволио смотрел прямо в почти опустевшие глаза приятеля. Это не шутка, он действительно просит это. Но что делать? Это последнее желание, в нём не может быть отказа. Это самое меньшее, что сейчас ещё следовало бы сделать, если нельзя вернуть время вспять и остановить схватку. Медленно лица парней сблизились. Тёплое дыхание друга обожгло уже мертвецки бледное лицо Меркуцио. Сам он насколько мог, подал голову вперёд. Бенволио придерживая её сзади, прильнулся к полуоткрытым и слегка посиневшим губам друга. Если изначально это планировалось как короткий поцелуй, если Бенволио ранее и подумать не мог о таком, то теперь в его голове что-то взорвалось, освобождая бурю эмоций.

-«Нет, всё неправильно! Он мой друг и не более. Я не должен испытывать подобное, целуя его», эти мысли парня потонули в новом наплыве чувств.

Меркуцио прикрыл глаза, хотя знал, что может их никогда больше не открыть. Холодящее ощущение прошло, становилось наоборот жарко, даже очень, но холодок бегал по спине вниз приятными волнами. Поцелуй становился всё более страстным. И уже даже для Бенволио это не было просто исполнение просьбы, теперь ему казалось, что это было его собственной маленькой тайной даже для него самого мечтой. Меркуцио же испытывал последние секунды блаженства. Кровь текла по венам быстрее, что значило то, что она быстрее текла по направлению к ране и быстрее текла из неё прочь. А для парня это была ещё более быстрая смерть. Быстрая, но приятная. Тело ныло, но именно от страсти, а не от ран. Его рубашка была промокшая от крови и пота. Меркуцио тихо застонал. Казалось, что ещё немного, и он сможет встать на ноги и пойти и жить, оживлённый этим поцелуем. Он будет жить. Жить для друга, который был и особенно в этот момент стал большим. Жить ради их любви или просто банальной страсти или чем бы ни являлось это невероятно прекрасное чувство, оно достойно, что бы жить ради него. В этот самый момент всё оборвалось.

Не сразу Бенволио заметил, что человек, которого он сжимает в объятьях и которого он целует, не шевелиться, не отвечает. Лишь спустя несколько секунд, когда разгорячённое страстью тело охладело под покровом смерти, Бенволио осознал горькую правду. На губах возникла горечь. Он никогда больше не увидит Меркуцио, никогда не услышит его смех, никогда… не сможет вновь почувствовать то, что почувствовал только что. Никогда! Никогда! Слово, которое было единственной мыслию молодого человека. Бенволио с печальной улыбкой посмотрел на друга.

-«Прощай, ты унёс эти мгновенья в могилу и тоже самое сделаю я!», грустно думалось Бенволио. Он мог бы расплакаться, но слёзы задерживались в глазах не желая течь вниз. Последним соприкосновением двух друзей было лёгкое движение рукой Бенволио убравшее растрёпанные волосы со лба приятеля, почти сводного брата, любимого человека. Он мёртв и об этом должны были узнать все. Парень кинул последний взгляд на мертвеца. Меркуцио спал вечным сном, на его навеки застывшем лице сияла самая счастливая улыбка на свете.


End file.
